Leaving (On a Jet Plane)
by Saphron
Summary: A songfic about George and Alanna, when they had to say goodbye. My fisrt songfic EVER. I think it's kinda sad, but i'm the author so i don't know. Please tell me what you think. It would really mean alot to me. Thank you.


Leaving (On a Jet Plane)

A songfic by Saphron

A/N: Hey peeps, my little sister and my mum was just singing this song and I got it stuck in my head. So I thought I'd turn it into a fanfic for ya. This is my very first songfic!!!!! So I've never tried it before, and I'm just hoping that it's ok. (I apologize if it's not.) Of course, I don't think they have jet planes in Tortall, but hey, you know we can imagine it's a horse or something. And of course it's the principle of the thing, not the actual wording. This is set in "The Woman Who Rides Like A Man", right after she and George decided that he couldn't go with her to the desert, and likewise she couldn't go with him to Corus. This is my version of their departure. Kind of sad. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: The only thing I own are the non-italicized paragraphs. In other words, nothing. The characters George and Alanna both belong to Tamora Pierce, and the song "I'm Leaving on a Jet Plane" belongs to Peter, Paul & Mary and anybody else associated with them or their music.

__

My bags are packed I'm ready to go,

I'm standin' here outside your door,

I hate to wake you up to say,

Goodbye,

It was a fresh morning dawn; the sun was just peeking over the cloudy horizon to cast golden liquid rays of light and warmth over the land. All was still and unmoving, lost in the depths of slumber and solitude. Except for the quiet shadow that slipped out the door and into the chilly morning air. 

__

But the dawn is breaking,

It's early morn,

The taxi is waitin,' he's blowin' his horn,

All ready I'm so lonesome,

I could cry,

The shadow reached the stables, all the horses were still sleeping quietly. The mounts all stood, head lowered, eyes shut lightly, drinking in the beauty of restful sleep. Inside the house a man lay, quiet and undisturbed. He was asleep, but not peacefully. Something in the back of his mind, some unconscious fragment of his brain, or rather, his heart had told him something wasn't quite right.

__

So kiss me, and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go,

I'm leavin' on a jet plane,

I don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh baby, I hate to go

She hated to do it. She didn't want to, but like most things in life she didn't want to do, she had to. She'd left a note of course, briefly explaining everything that could be explained in a simple scrap of paper. But of course it wasn't enough, how could a tiny little memo possibly contain the true feelings of a tormented soul? A soul that loved, a soul that feared, a soul that was crying out for independence.

__

There's so many times I've let you down,

So many times I've played around,

I tell you now, they don't mean a thing,

Every place I go I think of you,

Every song I sing I sing for you,

When I come back I'll where your wedding ring,

The man stirred in his uneasy sleep, something was amiss, but what? Everything was fine; the horses were safe inside their warm hay-filled stalls. The servants were gathering what little repose they could get before the light would call them to their various duties. Alanna was there by his side; curled up against his shoulder. He reached out an arm, but the limb found nothing but emptiness. 

__

So kiss me, and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go,

I'm leavin' on a jet plane,

I don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh baby, I hate to go

The shadow quickly brought down the tack from the walls and tacked her mount, desperately trying to fight the inundation of wetness that was sure to come. Numb hands worked to saddle and bridle, fingers pulled and tugged and brushed away rolling tears.

__

Now the time has come to leave you,

One more time let me kiss you,

Then close your eyes, I'll be on my way,

Dream about the days to come,

When I won't have to leave alone,

About the time, I won't have to say,

He sat up and looked around wildly. He didn't see his love by his side, only the little piece of crankily parchment lay gently and lovingly upon the white starched pillow. He knew she would be leaving him, he knew that it hadn't worked out. But still, he had wanted to say goodbye…to share one last moment with his beloved…

__

So kiss me, and smile for me

Tell me that you'll wait for me

Hold me like you'll never let me go,

I'm leavin' on a jet plane,

I don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh baby, I hate to go,

Goodbye George, I'll miss you, were the last words Alanna the Lioness whispered into the frosty, empty air, before she rode away, into the glowing sunrise. And a cloud passed over the cheerful sun, extinguishing the on-pour of light, and smothering a lonely heart, and a dying dream.

__

Leavin' on a jet plane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Leavin' on a jet plane,

Don't know when I'll be back again,

Oh baby, I hate to go.

~*Saphron*~


End file.
